Rebound
by RainboIsland
Summary: Emma has recently broken up with somebody. Ruby doesn't want to be the rebound.


When Ruby had turned eighteen, and had taken up most of the night shifts at the small bar in Granny's diner she had found that many of the stereotypes about bartenders..., were true.

People did after a drink or two pour out their problems to her.

So that was how she learned about the sheriff's and the mayor's secret relationship. It wasn't much of a relationship, and Ruby had when hearing this tried to hold in her objections. Every reason not go down this path with the mayor bubbling to the surface. Memories of Graham fluttering around in her head.

It turned into a kind of routine. Three or four times a week. The three or four times Ruby closed Emma came into the diner, and they talked until Ruby's shift ended. Occasionally when Leroy was there they talked about nothing, but when he wasn't. All the unhappiness Emma felt with the mayor showed it's self.

Four times Emma had come in thoroughly upset, and even once crying. These were a few of the many times she and Regina broke up.

Ruby knew it couldn't work. She knew that Emma was getting hurt more in this 'relationship' than she deserved. It made her ache. Something stirred inside her when she saw Emma hurting. She wanted to do anything to get rid of that frown, and bring back her smile.

It was in this way that she fell for her. Not a good way at all. Not a normal, or a healthy way. But the feelings formed, and it made her ache and hate the mayor more and more with every story. Every tear, and frown the woman caused her.

Tonight was one of those nights. Ruby could see the tears growing behind Emma's eyes, and although she just wanted Emma to be happy. More than anything. She couldn't help but be a little hopeful that maybe this time it was for real.

"I just I can't do this anymore... You were right. I-" She stopped. "She's just hurting me." Ruby could tell Emma was trying not to cry. One of the things Emma hated most was crying.

Just about then Ruby realized _what_ Emma had said. Of all the times she and the mayor had broken up this was the first time Emma hadn't voiced ambitions of getting the mayor back.

"Are you serious?" Ruby had tried to keep her objections about their relationship to herself, but occasionally they slipped. She ran her hands down the edge of the counter, and sitting back on her heels. Part of her wished that the boundary wasn't between them. But another knew it was good it was there.

Emma took a deep breath. She seemed to be steadying herself. Fighting down the tears. "Mhm." She looked down at the counter herself.

XxXxXxX

After that night Ruby made it a point to see Emma every day. At first she thought maybe she was annoying her. But when she caught Emma about to go to talk to Regina.

Fix things.

She decided it didn't matter.

It had been five days since they had broken up, and it was obvious Regina wasn't happy. Although that effected the town negatively. It made Ruby feel a little content. After all that she had put Emma through she deserved to be upset. Hurt.

If Ruby was with Emma... She had an unending list of things she would do better. Things she would do just to make her smile. All these thoughts were going through the young waitress's head as she swept the diner one night.

She looked up from her task when she heard the jingle of the bell over the door. Emma looked upset. Ruby's thoughts instantly went to Regina.

Ruby was shocked when she was caught by the hips and pulled forward. Flush against the blonde she had realized just a week ago that she was falling in love with. Then kissed till her thoughts stopped, and nothing but Emma's lips felt real.

When Ruby was released she kept her eyes closed for a moment. Wanting the feeling to stay. Sadly she knew it couldn't.

"Emma..." Ruby sighed. When she took in the blonde's troubled face. "You're not thinking right." It hurt, physically hurt.

"I am. I'm thinking better than any time I ever did when I was with Regina." Ruby felt like she was being stabbed repeatedly in the stomach. God she hated this.

"You just got out of a relationship. A whirlwind of one. You-" Ruby was interrupted by a rough shake of Emma's head.

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling." Emma took a step forward. Which clouded Ruby's mind and made her wish she could just give in. But she didn't want this. Not this way.

"Emma. I don't want you to-" Ruby was cut off by a kiss. She stumbled backwards gripping Emma's jacket to keep from falling backwards.

Emma broke the kiss. With Ruby still clinging to her jacket. Weak at the knees, and her resolve fading. Kissing Emma was so much better than she had ever dreamed.

"If you don't want to give this a try then I'll go." Emma took a step back at this statement. As if to prove her point. Rolling her lip between her teeth, and looking suddenly self-conscious of her gutsy move.

"I don't want to be your rebound." Ruby jumped forward, landing a hand on the blonde's shoulder to keep her from going. "I saw what Regina did to you, and I don't want you to want to be with me because I was there for that..." Emma still looked unsure. But like she was beginning to understand.

"I.. I want you to want to be with me because you like me as much as I like you."

"I don't know how much you like me." Emma stated hesitantly. Ruby took a breath, and gave the blonde a shy smile.

"A lot." That seemed to catch Emma off guard.

"I didn't... For how long?"

"A month... or so." Ruby blushed, and looked at her feet. Noticing how close she was to Emma.

"And I, I told you about all those things with Regina. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Ruby moved forward a bit. Taking advantage of her bit of a height difference over the blonde.

"Can you let me make it up to you?" Emma asked looking up at the brunette. Rolling her lip through her teeth. The action caught all of Ruby's attention for a moment.

"How?" Ruby found herself asking.

"Anyway I can." Emma pulled her down into a kiss.

It was a little weird to think that Regina brought them together, and although Ruby was still a little hesitant about it. But the feelings she had for Emma outweighed it. It was almost like an experiment between them.

An experiment that both hoped would end well.


End file.
